moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Marleia Andervell
Stormwindian |Row 3 title = Title(s) |Row 3 info = Countess of Redmarch Lady of House Andervell Environmental Director of Redridge |Row 4 title = Affiliation(s) |Row 4 info = (Former) Stormwind House of Nobles |Row 5 title = Allegiance(s) Service/Branch(s) |Row 5 info = (Disbanded) |Row 6 title = Relative(s) |Row 6 info = Aeric Dorion Andervell (Father) ☩ Sena Tailos Andervell (Mother) ☩ Kimberly Andervell (Sister) Silvwin Salts (Lovers) |Row 7 title = House Crest |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title =Signature |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Awards & Medals |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |image =Marleia.png |caption =Marleia in year 37. ---- |imagewidth =300 }} =History= ---- Marleia Lacey Andervell, and her Kimberly Andervell, were born into the Andervell name under their parents and holders of the territory, Aeric Dorion Andervell, and Sena Tailos Andervell. Marleia was born three years before Kimberly. Both Aeric and Sena were devout in the presence of the light and were gracious to have two beautiful daughters to call their own, but the overall morale of the territory was low. The people were on the verge of rebellion, wishing for something more than the laid-back leader they had. Aeric was lazy, and a drunk. He never got things done that would benefit the holding and only plunged it slowly into a lower morale. Sena knew well where it was going, and knew her husband didn't have what it took to govern the Andervell holding. Upkeep was high, trading was at an all time low. Sena took Marleia and Kimberly and hid them away on a secluded part of the land, with a family that could care for them until it was safe. When Sena returned to the keep, she was met by a mob of angry citizens, guards, and keep workers themselves. Sena begged with the mob, stating she had no part in her husband's poor decision making. The mob stood down when Sena convinced them, she could rule far better than her husband ever could, and they allowed it. The only good thing to come from Aeric, was his treatment of Marleia. He taught her to hunt, and fight at a young age, even blacksmithing. He was inclined on making sure she was fit to live her life. Marleia loved her father like no other. She never found a problem with his drinking habits, even if it resulted in beatings or verbal abuse. As she grew, she learned that he never meant anything of it and always loved her. Sena brought good years to the territory, raising the morale, establishing trades with other houses, and keeping a devout outlook on her faith. The citizens looked up to and respected her. She raised Marleia and Kimberly on her own, nurturing and giving them all the care they could want. As time passed, jealousy grew within the family, as Kimberly felt like Sena always favored Marleia. Much like she was some golden child to her. The distasteful feelings increased until they boiled over. Kimberly left the keep in a fit of rage, after explaining to Sena she seemed like she prided over Marleia more. This drove Kimberly to seek out her own journey, in the guise of the holy light in Stormwind. She took on the path of squireship, to follow her own way. Marleia herself was feeling a bit tiresome of the nobility lifestyle. She yearned for more, to go out and experience the world on her own. Though it tinged in the back of her mind, Marleia knew deep down, she really wanted to leave learning about being a noble behind. Scarlet Crusader In her time traveling, Marleia found herself intrigued with the Scarlet Crusade and their fight against the undead. She ventured out to Hearthglen in hopes of taking up arms and learning from them. She took to devoiting herself to the light quickly, finding a sort of solace in learning to wield it against the undead. She studied hard at Hearthglen, using the light as a guiding principle. Her efforts proved her well, as she worked her way up to the rank of inquisitor, through strict discipline and sometimes punishment. She eventually took it upon herself to bring down the light's wrath upon any undead who dared try and stop her. Whether it be through torture, or just plain slaughter. Marleia's time spent at Hearthglen was short lived, as she fought against the Argents to hold Hearthglen from being reclaimed. In the end, The Scarlet Crusade was forced out of Hearthglen, and Marleia herself migrated to New avalon. A fuel filled Marleia as she witnessed friends being slaughtered like cattle at the hands of Death Knights, at the attack on New Avalon. She was quickly ship bound to Northrend, headed for New Avalon as part of the Crimson Dawn, the formed Scarlet Onslaught. Marleia fought against the scourge in Northrend alongside the onslaught, finding structure within the light and seeing it to an almost fanatical level. With the stop of the Onslaught dead in it's tracks by the Alliance and the Horde, Malriea took it upon herself to scatter off. Surviving the attacks while she watched her brothers and sister slain over and over again. There was one person she met, A certain Andric Raymore. Part of the Crimson Dawn together, It is not known to Marleia whatever happened to him after she scattered in 30 L.C. A New Scope of Practice As she left the Scarlet Onslaught at the age of eighteen during their fall, Marleia sought out a refuge. A nice, safe haven she could go to. Marleia knew there was no way she was going to go back home anytime soon, without running the risk of exposing herself at the very least. The woman weaved her way down to Menethil Harbor, taking care not to attract any unwanted attention. It took what gold she had left from her travels, but she managed to bribe her way into being smuggled into Kul'Tiras. She hoped that once she got there, she'd be able to hide out, laying low for awhile until she was ready to go back across the sea. She made it to Kul'Tiras with no issues, stepping off the boat with a clean expression, and a look of wonder of what she could accomplish here. Her first task was to find a place to stay, though she knew no inn would take her without currency. She wasn't about to sell off what she had either. Marleia took it upon herself to take up a skill. She looked around the port, before exploring Boralus fully. After several days worth of time, and several nights of sleeping on the dirty ground where she could, Marleia finally managed to strike up a deal with a local Physician. Helping out, meant she'd have a place to stay. Marleia worked hard for the Physician. Organizing recipes, creating medicines, cleaning, it was all apart of her routine, among other duties. As time progressed, she slowly became fascinated by all the works you could achieve with this practice the Physician had undertaken. She talked her employer, an older woman among her late forties, about learning from her. She eventally agreed after giving it some thought, and began teaching Marleia what she knew about the physical implementations of medical practice. She described the patients she would get, the skills she would teach Marleia to perform, and what was expected of her. The older woman expected nothing short of quality care, and empathy. She showed Marleia stitching, Intra-venuous lines, blood transfusions with and without blood bags, recipes, how to identify infections, and much more. The process of learning all this stuff, and getting it to click inside Marleia's brain took a total of two hard years of practice, paving the way into 32 L.C. Her payoff came in the form of a horse. A reward for helping a stable master remedy his son of a severe infection, requiring her to give the boy blood through a blood bag, as well as a medicine to fight it. The father was relieved after he started to see his son improve, and after numerous check up visits, the father handed Marleia the reigns of a horse. She proudly dubbed the stallion "Nemesis". Little did she know this horse would prove invaluable to her in the future. She continued to stay in Boralus, but only for a few more months. She had a gut feeling her time to venture back across the sea was coming. In anticipation, she thanked her medicinal mentor for all the help she provided, and for the place to stay. By the next day, Marleia had Nemesis saddled up, and they were off on their way back to the Eastern Kingdoms. Reclamation and Sundering Being back in the Eastern Kingdoms gave Marleia a desire to do more. After the victory against the Lich King the Alliance claimed, Stormwind was prospering. The armies marched to bring order to the territories, and Marleia saw fit to be a part of it. She enlisted within the Alliance military with her newfound capabilities of medicine. The training was hard, but she was determined to see herself as a field medic. She didn't want to be stuck in some infirmary somewhere..She had an inherent desire to be right with the action. With tensions on the rise with the Horde, it seemed like fate to her, that she would soon get her wish. When Deathwing erupted from within the planet, shaking Azeroth as everyone knew it. Marleia found herself deployed across many differen't situations. With the ability to help others, not just in the light based healing from her scarlet days, but also the contemporary healing she learned, Marleia found a new sense of belonging, and a feeling that she was doing good in the assistance of others with the Alliance Military. Claiming What's her's Time was not without it's consequences. Sena fell ill, bed ridden and filled with worry over her children, and where they had gone. The searches she'd sent out came back with no success. Lucrece seemed to disappear almost entirely, while Marleia enjoyed what the rest of the world had to offer. It didn't take long for Sena, who grew weaker and more frail, to pass away. It spurred panic in the advisors of the land, as they quickly called for a meeting. They set out on doubling their efforts to find one of the sisters to come and claim the title of Baroness. Though the search became increasingly easy to find Marleia. At her age of twenty-six, she was working her way up the ranks of a Stormwind guard unit. Her name was thrown around by many criminals, like she was some magnet for them. Marleia met a dainty, oddball squire in the guard, who went by the name of Silvwin. This woman quickly captured Marleia's heart without even realizing it. Marleia took it upon herself to try to win the woman over, and she did so until they had settled into a relationship. Marleia reached the rank of Lieutenant-Commander, and after a thorough conversation with the advisors who finally found her. She begrudgingly accepted taking up the mantle of Baroness of Andervell. She left behind the guard and went back to living Nobility, proposing to the love of her life, Silvwin, and staying with her where she ever decided to go. Marleia may have finally claimed her title..but that won't keep her from mixing her life of fun with nobility while she can. Marleia now devotes her life to her noble house, and to her love, Silvwin. She also has found an extended family to rely upon with The Citrine Eagles, who she works with almost daily in their adventures. = Personality= ---- Marleia really only thinks and does for herself, unless you are able to maintain a decent enough relationship with her, her actions only benefit her, unless it's for a worthy cause in her book. She wouldn't call herself a lusty individual, Marleia tends to hold grudges personally, and whatever she earns in life she earns for herself, not for the benefit of others. She is a very blunt, and straight-forward person. Most often she's seen with a straight face, never much smiling, or smirking, unless she's in the presence of her Love. People have gone so far as to describe her as grumpy, and negative. She enjoys the finer things in life very much. One can never truly find out if her motives are good or bad, and she tends to really think out a situation before engaging in conflict, or talking to anyone. = Physical Description= ---- Marleia isn't very tall, coming in at about 5'5". Her body figures is curvy, but she isn't thick or weighty at all. It's more slender curves that seems to compliment themselves. Freckles adorn her cheeks and her brown hair is usually seen hanging down at her shoulders. A large scar, most likely from the gash of a sword blow, streaks diagonally across her face. Her lips are little bit fuller than most others, and a tattoo of a Wolf creeps up her upper arm and around her shoulder. Marleia has also acquired the tattoo of a large eagle, easily spanning her back from shoulder to shoulder, shaded in fully black and grey. Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Human Category:Characters Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Melrony Crime Family Category:Stormwindian